


the perfect boy for me

by orphan_account



Series: a collection of aus im doin' from my list pals [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, in case anyone cares, it's bad bc i wrote this is like 20 minutes without looking over shit sorry, jer can create things from his mind ok, like he thinks super duper hard n writes it down, oh and there is like one cruse word in here, pure four year old jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why is this four year old obsessing this much over an imaginary boy?





	the perfect boy for me

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this thing i wrote in 30 minutes, i was feelin' shitty again and i didn't have any rd au ideas atm, so i decided to do one of the aus i had thought up :))) (i also didn't rly edit this, so sorry for grammar u kno)

It's a quiet day in the neighborhood, but that's not new because it's only Tuesday and Tuesday isn't really a special day. Tuesday isn't a day on the weekend, it isn't Monday (the day everyone hates), it's just Tuesday. Jeremy hates Tuesdays. Tuesday means that it's his thinking day because Tuesday starts with a "t" and so does thinking. They go together in his mind like puzzle pieces... and there isn't anything to do.

It's Tuesday. And Jeremy thinks a little _too_ much. He's not that impulsive for a four year old, but his mother hates it when he thinks.

The pale four year old bites the inside of his cheek at the memory of last month peeking through.

 

_He watched with sad eyes as he watched his mother stress about work, he hated it when his parents were stressed out. It hurt even more when his mother seemed to come home once in awhile just to sit on their blue couch to complain about work. She complained about everything! Jeremy wanted to cry, but it would only give his mother something else to complain about._

_She didn't get paid enough to deal with some woman named Hanah._

_She hated not being home a lot, she hated to not be able to enjoy her son before school had changed him for good._

_She hated not being able to spend time with her husband._

_She hated how her husband wasn't the man he used to be._

_She hated how that same man had a better relationship with her son than she did._

_She hated how they basically had the same job, but she could never come home._

_She hated her life._

_Jeremy didn't want her to be angry anymore, so he thought about possible solutions to make her happy._

_He could make her breakfast in bed, but he could only make burned toast. So that was a no._

_He could call her work and pretend to be his dad and tell them that she had gotten the flu, or broke her leg, or that her (nonexistent) dog had died. But his voice was far too high, if anything, he would sound like a "jackass" as his dad would say. So, another no._

_He could give her those pills that she popped before bed, but maybe just sneak one more in and maybe she'd oversleep. But that could easily go wrong, once again it was a no._

_He could throw a tantrum._

_He could pretend that he was dying and the only cure was his mom's secret cake that took so much time to make._

_He could throw himself down his five porch steps and break a leg._

_He could try to get his dad to do something._

_He could-- Jeremy sighed hopelessly at his thoughts, no, no, no, no! Sometimes he hated being four, it felt like everyone around him was way too smart and already knew every trick he was planning to pull._

_Especially since his parents were lawyers, no fun at all._

_He hummed to himself as his tiny hands patted his cheeks, maybe it would help if he wrote down some ideas. Grabbing a pen, he started a small list on the back of his hand._

_But, he could only think of one thing..._

** _1\. Mommy could get attacked by dogs, but not too bad_ **

_And that's the story about how his mom ended up at the house late that night in tattered clothes and fresh scabs that covered her whole body._

_It's also the story of when Jeremy knew he had a gift and boy, was he excited to use it once his mom gave his writing utensils back!_

 

Jeremy was no stranger to overthinking though, but it helped him to write stuff down. It prevented thinking the same thought again, some of the thoughts went away when he was writing one down, and sometimes they make a lot more sense to him when he sees them on a nice, clean sheet of paper in front of him.

He likes to think about a ton of stuff! From a cool rock he saw the other day, to his dad's short beard that he's trying to grow out, to his mom's electric blue eyes that he got from her, to imaginary dragons that breathed fire and ice, to cool video games that were easy to do, and finally to what he was going to have for breakfast the next morning. Thinking was fun, but it didn't exactly help that everything he wrote down came to life.

And he likes to write thoughts down, but thinking is what gets him in trouble... It's a blessing and a curse, but maybe mommy wouldn't yell at him this time if it didn't effect her.

Lately he had been worrying about starting kindergarten, sure dad said that he still had some time, but Jeremy likes to be prepared and he needs to have a best friend to get him through. It'll give him a few months to help perfect his future friend's life-- like to make sure he didn't create the perfect boy, but too bad he's living on the streets because Jeremy forgot to think of an awesome family for him.

You know, the small things.

A smile creeps onto his face as he excitedly pushed passed his worries and began to start the list for the perfect boy.

** A list for a perfect boy **

He frowns for a moment at the title... Should he put "by: Jeremy H." on it? Would the boy know who he is if he doesn't? He can't really go ask the dogs who attacked mom if they knew him or not. He continued on with a shrug, it's almost bedtime anyways.

** A list for the perfect boy  **

** by: Jeremy H. **

** 1\. He will have a huge family **

This is very important to Jeremy, as his family is quite small. He only had his parents who didn't get along and who were always busy, he's always wanted a sibling or maybe a cool cousin. He never wants his future friend to be alone, it stinks being alone.

** 2\. He will be like me and worry a lot **

Jeremy tentatively bites his lips as he looks at the paper. He has a worrying problem his dad reminds him every day about it, but his mom would always defend him.

"It's good to worry! It means he will always be alert and won't fall for it when bullies try to fool him into doing stuff!" It's a daily argument in the Heere Household, but it did kind of make sense to him. He didn't want to have people fool the perfect boy either, they'll be smart and happy together.

** 3\. His favorite color will be red **

Jeremy's favorite color is blue and it will always be blue. He didn't want the boy to have the same favorite color as him because that would be too much of a problem and besides, people without a favorite color can't be his friends. Sorry, he's four and he makes the rules.

** 4\. He will never get tired of drinking slushies with me **

His dad used to do drinking competitions with him when he wasn't busy with work-- only he would last two small cups and tap out, Jeremy was still going strong on his fourth one...

** 5\. He will be cool in his own way **

The small boy twists his face in a disgusted expression thinking about some of the weird things people called "cool" these days. His boy is definitely not going anywhere near him with pants around his bottom.

** 6\. He will never want to ditch me **

What's the point in creating someone, just for them to ditch you in an hour when a cooler person comes around? That's not friendship, especially if they willingly let you cry all alone in a bathroom.

** 7\. He will tell the truth always and forever **

Perfect people don't lie.

** 8\. He will like video games **

He loves video games and the both of his parents hated them.

** 9\. He will help me with school **

My parents will be to busy to help him and he's heard his mother say that his future teacher gives her the "creeps." He doesn't know what that means, but it cant be good.

** 10\. He will not burn easily in the sun  **

His dad is pale and he burns easily. Jeremy is also pale and he burns easily. Sunburns hurt a lot and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy (if he had one.)

** 11\. He will be funny **

Jeremy likes to laugh, but his parents don't make him laugh much anymore, he guesses that it's lawyer thing. They don't even make each other laugh anymore, it's been weeks since he saw them smile at each other.

** 12\. He will have the same birthday as me **

Wouldn't that just be the coolest thing?

** 13\. He will be the same age as me **

It would be kind of cool to be friends with a first grader, but then who will he graduate with?

** 14\. His name will be Michael Mell **

Michael is a nice name, it sounds nice coming out of his mouth. "Michael, Michael, Michael," Jeremy whispers excitedly to himself. 

He also likes drinking Mello-Yellow, but that would make a stupid last name. Mell will so just fine. "Michael Mell, I can't wait to be your bro!"

And with that, Jeremy folds the tiny paper several times and puts it in an empty shoebox. It'll be safe and surrounded with future memories that he'll treasure forever. 

Maybe Tuesdays will become days for the future play dates he'll have, then Tuesday won't be so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> lol tell ur friends abt my rad aus so more ppl can do them, they're creative i swear (it's called just some bmc au ideas)


End file.
